Buscando la Felicidad
by Annie Crazy
Summary: Todos buscamos nuestra propia felicidad. Y aveces dejamos de intentarlo, pero cuando eso sucede a veces aparecen persona dispuestas a ayudarnos. Esta es una historia de dos personas que se necesitaron mutuamente para poder salir adelante.


Hola hola Fanfictionianos, y Fanfictionianas aki annie crazy xD osea moi, y pues, solo q disfruten mi fic y mis otros relatitos, solo unas cosas.

1: Esta historia transcurre en dos partes, esta parte que leeran ahora en que annie es vampira y la segunda en que ella comenta su pasado, si no entienden les avisare  
2: En esta historia Nessie no aparece... (musica de suspenso) juju, ¿o no? xD asi que si encuentran el nombre Nessie Por ahi, o Renesme juju pues... ¡ES CULPA DE LA SECRETARIA! Dorothy! estas despedida... Naaahhh, jajaj, es broma, Dorothy, puedes tener tu trabajo.  
Bueno e aki el primer kapi, que lo disfruten mucho, jejejej

Comenten juju

Mi nueva vida- Capítulo 1

Hay cosas en esta vida que pueden matarte. Enfermedades, armas, personas, ¿Pero quien diría que una causa de muerte podría ser un disgusto? Así es señor(o señora, señorita quien mierda sea), la causa de mi muerte fue un disgusto que arruino mi vida.

Para un fatalista la vida no es más que una larga agonía que culmina con la muerte. Ok, no creo que sea para tanto, después de todo mi vida no fue tan desastrosa como para decir que todo fue por nada ya que alguna día tendría que morirme, pero talvez si me hubiera percatado de quien era realmente la persona con la que si podía contar, en lugar de entregar el todo por el todo a alguien cuya fe era que el mundo giraba a su alrededor y todos los otros éramos detalles menores talvez no estaría en esta situación. Para ellas lo único que vale es lo que a ellas les interesa. Si el vecino se mataba de un balazo, o si a la señora del almacenero la golpeaban sus cuñados, o si un amigo o amiga le ocurría alguna catástrofe a ellas no les interesaba a menos de que a largo plazo pudieran ser afectadas.

Si, morí por la culpa de ellas, que solían ser mis amigas. Las personas que tenía en mente siempre que planeaba alguna salida al parque o cuando disponía de dinero y compraba un regalo. Por ellas acudía corriendo para saber si estaban bien. Siempre tenía que tener tiempo para ellas o si no la malvada era yo, y luego la que debía pedir perdón debía ser yo también.

No me quejo. Si he de ser honesta esto de la inmortalidad es como una oportunidad única de redención.

Todos siempre han visto a los vampiros como seres demoníacos con complejo de superioridad que quieren hacer el mal a la humanidad-mejor dicho, exterminar a la humanidad-. Pero no es así para nada, son atlas vivientes. Seres cultos, inteligentes, simpáticos etcétera.

Siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida a Carlisle por haberme aceptado en su maravillosa familia.

¿Por qué estas tan tensa?- pregunto Jasper algo molesto por no poder intuir, como lo hacia normalmente la causa de mi tensión. A pesar de que lo único que quería era un poco de paz, me jacté de que el no tenía intensiones de dejar pasar esto. Así que me limite a responderle la verdad, con la esperanza de encontrar consuelo en sus palabras

Aun sigo pensando en si he hecho lo correcto- le solté en un suspiro

¿Te refieres a dejarlas ir con vida?

No, hablo de si he hecho lo correcto con mi vida- refuté con un poco de indignación en la voz, el sabía que yo jamás mataría a nadie

¿En que sentido?-inquirió

Discúlpame pero no estoy de humor como para explicarte Jass, lo siento- le sonreí como pude, ya que Jasper no era el culpable de mi mal carácter

No hay problema- sonrió- Además no debo meterme en tus asuntos…Mejor voy a recoger a Alice, se fue con Bella de compras- puso los ojos en blanco- te apuesto lo que sea a que Alice estará de muy mal humor. Ja. Eh tratado de disuadirla de que a Bella no le agrada ir de compras, pero ya la conoces- el brillo en los ojos de Jasper al hablar de su Alice me recordaba a como me miraba Jacob a veces sin que yo me diera cuenta. Esa mirada irradiaba amor, ternura, y me daba un poco de envidia por Alice. Algunas veces parecía no ser conciente de la clase de compañero que tenía. Eso reavivo mi tristeza y Jasper lo noto, por que su rostro se crispó en una expresión de duda extraña- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres hablar?

No Jass- la verdad si quería pero no creía que Jasper pudiera entenderme- Gracias de todos modos- le sonreí a medias.

Esta bien ¿Por qué no vienes con migo? Tal ves Alice te comprenda mejor que yo- No, definitivamente Alice no era la indicada para esto. Aun que ella pudiera ser la mas compresiva, alegre, juguetona etc. No podría hablar de esto con ella.

Seguramente Bella podría entenderme mejor. El sonido del celular de Jasper vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón me trajo en la cuenta de que tal vez se le estuviera haciendo tarde para buscar a Alice, y yo lo estaba reteniendo. Tomó el celular de su bolsillo y contesto sin siquiera mirar el número.

Alice. Ya voy- respondió de inmediato antes de que ella pudiera decir algo- Es que Annie necesitaba alguien que oficiara como terapeuta- sonrió irónico. Le dedique un mohín.

No hay problema Jass. Necesito que vengas con 2 autos- Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada de extrañeza.

Claro ¿Para que 2 autos?- a pesar de su pregunta ambos conocíamos la respuesta. Alice había comprado tantas cosas que sabía que no cabrían en uno solo

Bella se ha emocionado comprando cosas para Edward, Sin contar lo que yo he comprado para nosotros. Je. Jamás creí que Bella supiera como utilizar una tarjeta de crédito hasta casi agotarle el saldo- admitió sorprendida. Yo reí ante la idea de Bella encerrada en los probadores durante horas mientras Alice le pasaba atuendos para probarse (aun que no fuera el caso). Siempre que se me presentaba esa situación imaginaba los roles invertidos.

Que bueno Alice. Iremos enseguida-Colgó y se guardo el celular

¿Como que iremos?- inquirí enfatizando el plural. Yo quería estar sola

Hazme ese pequeño favor, no puedo conducir ambos autos yo solo- rió entre dientes- además tendrás la oportunidad de conducir tu regalo de bienvenida. Incluso, si quieres podemos correr una carrerita por la autopista- Maldito sea, sabía que no podría resistirme a una oferta tan tentadora como esa. Cuando Bella aceptó casarse con Edward tuvo que aceptar todos sus regalos. Que le dejara pagar la matricula de Darmunt, el anillo, la tarjeta de crédito negra con poder de compra mundial (jeje), y por supuesto que un par de autos que representara su transición de Bella Swan a Bella Cullen. Ese había sido mi regalo de bienvenida a la familia, Bella me obsequió-aun que a Edward no le agradara la idea- su auto de después. Un flamante Ferrari rojo con 650 caballos de fuerza y aceleración turbo de 1 a 150 kilómetros por hora en menos de 4 segundos. Recuerdo como todos sonreían el verme saltar de la alegría en cuanto vi mi hermoso regalo y enseguida salí disparada del garaje a conducirlo por la carretera. Tuvieron que hablar con J (el falsificador personal de la familia Cullen) para que me hiciera un licencia que certificara que ya tenía edad legar para conducirlo.

Caminamos juntos hasta el garaje para ponernos en marcha hacia el centro. Jass se subió al mercedes sin apartar su fascinada y reverente mirada de mi auto.

¿Crees que algún día pueda conducirlo? Nunca antes estuve frente el volante de Ferrari- _No, sigue soñando_. Hubiera sido mi respuesta automática. Pero Jass era uno de los miembros de la familia con el que mejor relación tenía. No podía decirle que no

Tal vez, pero hoy no Jass- me subí al auto y ese comodísimo asiento de cuero negro me alcanzar la perfección. Con una inexistente adrenalina corriendo por mis venas aceleré a quinta y salí como una bala hacía la carretera mientras reía como una niña que andaba en bicicleta. Era una total y completa adicta a la velocidad.

Esa melodía tan conocida comenzó a sonar en mi pantalón, alertándome que alguien estaba llamándome. Jass. ¿_Ahora que?_ Me pregunte

¿Que pasa Jass?

Casi te alcanzo- lo oí reír por encima del ronroneo del motor al acelerar hasta quedar con su ventallita a la misma distancia que la mía. Cerró el teléfono y bajó la ventanilla y yo la mía- ¿Aun quieres competir?- pregunto con un tono tan sensual que casi era imposible resistirse

Claro. ¿Pero que te parece si lo hacemos interesante?- insinué

¿Qué apuestas?

Apuesto a que si llego primero tú tendrás que cómprame otro Ferrari. Je

Muy bien, pero si yo gano me obsequiaras el tuyo, e incluso me darás las llaves con una sonrisa diciendo "Eres un gran corredor Jasper, aquí esta tu premio bien merecido" ¿Qué dices?- Ja. Sueña con que vas a ganarme. Cuando mi bebe esta en juego ya no hay limites que me detengan-

Bien. ¡Que gane el mejor!- grité, y acelere casi hasta pasar la palanca del acelerador por fuera del coche. Corrimos por las calles vacías dejando una estela negra de gasolina y neumáticos grabados en el asfalto. Pero al final yo le gane por un par de centímetros de milagro, ya que en un par de ocasiones estuvo apunto de rebasarme pero al final gane. Me baje de un salto reluciendo una sonrisa triunfal mientras Jasper me observaba con una mirada que rebasaba la frustración.

Que sea negro- Reí, me gruño y luego nos largamos a esperar a las chicas

Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake. Era todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza cada vez que una pareja cruzaba frente a mí. _¿Dónde estas Jake?_ A veces desearía que Jacob pudiera leerme la mente así podría aparecerse cada ves que lo necesitara.

En una tienda junto al banco en el que estábamos sentados con Jasper, comenzaron a tocar una canción de lo Jonas Brothers-Hello Beautiful…No pude evitar la melancolía. Esa canción me la cantaba Jacob cuando yo era humana. Y últimamente no podía evitar pensar que tal ves la imprimación de Jake estuviera desapareciendo.

Últimamente se me a ocurrido, que tal ves el no me quería tanto como decía. Tal vez solo lo izo por ser gentil con alguien que estaba devastada.

Hola chicos-nos saludo Alice, radiante como era su costumbre- ¿Trajeron ambos autos?

Si Alice- respondió. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella la besó. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo mental para no hacer una escena frente a todo el mundo.

Hola Annie- saludo Bella-

Hola Bells- mire todos los paquetes que traía. Eran como 7 cajas de zapatos, 4 bolsas repletas de libros de diferentes tiendas, 5 bolsas con vestidos, y una caja muy grande (casi de mi estatura) envuelta para regalo- ¡Bella! ¡Alice te contagió su manía por las compras o ¿que?- musite con los ojos como platos

Solo he comprado unos cuantos regalos, los libros si son para mí, sin contar el vestido azul- ella y Alice intercambiaron una mirada cómplice la cual me dio muy mala espina.

Podía oír el estrepitoso roce de los pies de todos los humanos a mi alrededor, las estaciones de radio que escuchaban los autos, las voces de los niños que jugaban y las de sus madres lanzando advertencias para todos lados, pero unos pasos ligeros detrás de mi me llamaron la atención. Me di la vuelta muy rápido y no alcancé a gruñir que unos brazos fuertes, morenos y ardientes me atraparon en un abrazo maravilloso, y mis labios quedaron atrapados entre los de mi Jake.

El chupa…perdón. Edward me dijo que me estabas llamando a gritos en tus pensamientos. ¿Estas bien?

Si Jacob, pero te extrañaba-sonreí sorprendida de cómo mi estado de ánimo cambió de deprimente a radiante en menos de un segundo en su presencia- No me lo vas a creer ¡Jasper va a comprarme otro Ferrari!- anuncie completamente eufórica, el miró a Jasper divertido por su cara de poco amigos y le pregunto:

¿Te gano alguna apuesta?

Quise darle un incentivo para que me acompañe hasta aquí y terminé perdiendo un auto- se lamento. Alice y Edward se carcajearon hasta que se les acabó el aire- Mejor vamos, estamos llamando mucho la atención- Vimos como miles de ojos curiosos se posaban en nosotros 6, algunos extrañados, otros deslumbrados, sorprendidos. Toqué a Edward para saber en que pensaban los humanos que nos miraban y descubrimos que muchos especulaban que éramos estrellas de cine europeas filmando una película en Estados Unidos.

A pesar de que Alice pidió 2 autos todo cabía en el mercedes de Carlisle, así que no hubo necesidad de usar mi auto. Pero tuve que viajar con Jacob sola por que todos (menos Bella) alegaron que el olor a perro comprimido en auto era insoportable

-Tienen razón, mejor viajo con Annie, yo tampoco soporto el olor a chupasangre concentrado- Por raro que suene Edward intercambio una mirada con Alice y luego comenzó a reírse muy bajito- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Nada Jacob- Ambos lo miramos extrañados. Estire mi mano para tocarlo y ver cual era ese pensamiento que lo divertía tanto pero se aparto por que se subió al auto enseguida y me dejo con la mano en el aire, y luego se marcharon.

¿Que crees que se traigan entre manos?- me preguntó

No se, ni me interesa- Lo mire con dulzura- ¿Quieres conducir?- Le pregunte paseando las llaves frente su rostro. Las tomo enseguida, antes de que me arrepintiera, con una enorme sonrisa grabada en el semblante

Eres la mejor- murmuró y luego me dio un fugas beso para salir corriendo al asiento del conductor, yo en el del acompañante. Encendí la radio en mi emisora preferida, rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha por la autopista escondida que daba a la mansión Cullen bordeada por unos imponentes abetos.

En la radio empezó a sonar "Hello Beautiful". Jake estiró su brazo derecho para rodear mi cintura, arrastrándome mas cerca de el. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el me cantaba la canción al oído.

"Hello beautiful, how's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful, in California  
I've been missing you, it's true  
but tonight im gonna fly...  
yeah tonight im gonna fly..."

Te amo Jake- susurre

Yo también- se agacho para besarme la frente

Estaciónate un rato- dije

¿Por qué?- inquirió confundido

Quiero besarte- musite

Bien- rió entre dientes. Se paró en la banquina junto a un pequeño letrero que indicaba que a 2 kilómetros había un viñedo. Me senté en su regazo acariciando su rostro con suavidad. Lo vi estremecerse ante el tacto de mi piel fría con la suya hirviente


End file.
